


Drabbles and Ficlets

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Challenges, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: A collection of my drabbles and ficlets from Tumblr, related to the Supergirl 2015 Series.  (Each chapter is different and unrelated.  Heed the notes per chapter.)





	1. (AgentCorp) - Drunk Alex, Lena and a Game of Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will give details on the challenges and relationships involved. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Note that ratings may vary per chapter.**
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really into getting the creative thoughts flowing and trying to find ways to become a better writer, so if you want to play along, find me here on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/). Prompts and Rules are listed there.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Alex shows Lena how to play pool.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **Challenge Details** : 
>   * Challenge: 100 Words
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: "Are you flirting or starting a fight?"
>   * Link: [ ladykenz347](https://ladykenz347.tumblr.com/post/183097000803/100-word-drabble-challenge-heres-your)
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

"Oh my god, Alex. Lena sucks at pool. HeLP HeR!" says a drunken Lucy.

"Lee...you're makin' us look baaaad."

Lena glares. "Oh, and you're any better? You're drunk, Alex."

"I am...watch," she hovers over her girlfriend, leaning into her, aiming the stick together.

"This isn't going to work."

"It will. Loosen up, babe."

Alex steadies her breath, eyes the ball and taps it, angling to hit the striped ball into the pocket.

"Bam! Seeee!"

Lena's tone is firm. "Are you flirting or starting a fight?"


	2. Selfless Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot of who DEO agent, Alex Danvers is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **Challenge Details** : 
>   * Challenge: 100 Words
>   * Relationship: ------- 
>   * Prompt: "In The Deep End"
>   * Link: [ eskarlonwords](https://eskarlonwords.tumblr.com/post/184860485055/weekly-drabble-challenge-3)
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

Alex was a protector, full of heart; rough and rugged when she needed to be, and soft and caring when that was required too. These elements made her sacrifice herself to safeguard those she loved; a choice made without skipping a beat. So when the world was ending and her comrades: a Martian, a Kryptonian, a Daxomite, a Coluan, and a Titanian, all teamed up to fight against the odds, she took a breath when they said, "El mayarah." For she was merely a human, without any superpowers to protect her, yet she fought alongside them, with everything she had.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> Comment or play along. Find me on my main blog [ (dreamsescapeus)](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Or if you want some writing prompts, how-tos, or inspiration, visit my side blog [ (vividdaydreamer-writer)](https://vividdaydreamer-writer.tumblr.com/)


	3. (Sisters) - A Functional Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex spend some sister time being goofy with an unexpected project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **Challenge Details** : 
>   * Challenge: 400-500 Words. Dialogue Only (No Tags)
>   * Relationship: Very Minor AgentCorp. Mostly Regular Siblings Alex and Kara.
>   * Link: [ eskarlonwords](https://eskarlonwords.tumblr.com/post/184935316849/weekend-writing-challenge-2-so-this-weeks)
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

"You know, I miss random days like this."

"Days where fighting aliens gets trumped by the fact that we went through a maze, avoided being trampled, waited forever to get scanned, then dodged overloaded vehicles that were desperately trying to plow their way through the masses? Yea, no. I'll take the aliens, thanks."

"No need to get dramatic, Alex."

"It was hell, Kara. HELL."

"Different four letter word. It's called, IKEA."

"Whatever. I hope it’s worth it."

"You need more furniture. At the very least, a bookcase."

"That's another thing. Why? Huh? For...books? Because, I don't have time for books. And even if I did, I don’t need a whole bookcase."

"Bookcases aren't just for books, Alex. Think outside the box. It can be for storage, hold pictures, be a bar —"

"I have a bar, Kara. Over there."

"A corner of your counter-top isn’t a bar."

"Since when do you care whether or not I have a 'proper bar'? You don't like me drinking anyway. What’s this about? This isn't just about furniture, is it?"

"Fine. I wanted to do something fun, okay? Something like, I dunno, normal? We haven't spent time together doing...I dunno...sibling fun stuff..."

"Kara. We do movie nights every other week. And game nights between that. What else —"

"Alex, you almost got killed a few days ago! I...I want to spend more time with you. Doing...little things and just..."

"Hey...hey, don't cry. I...I'm sorry. I...I guess I should've known you'd be more bothered about it than you seemed..."

"It's...it's fine. I...can we just...enjoy this moment?"

"Yea, we can. But really, how is putting a bookcase together, 'enjoying a moment?'"

"It's like a functional puzzle. Puzzles are fun."

"I don't…even understand…It's all pictures...and what...what is that? Is that a hand or a fist...maybe a rock? Why’re you laughing? Do _you_ understand this?"

"That's part of the fun, Alex. That's a hand, by the way. It's showing a twisting motion."

"I need to take you out more. Your idea of fun is _not_ normal."

"Give it a chance. It's not about the destination. It's about the journey."

"Oh. You've gotten philosophical on me. About putting together a bookcase. This…is going to require me having a beer, isn't it?"

"It'll make it all the more fun."

"Seriously. Your definition of fun..." 

  


* * *

  


“Ahahaha! Alex, stop tossing pegs at me!”

“There’s too damn many of these things! Hahahah!”

“Maybe you’re just doing it wrong!”

“Well maybe they’re extras!”

“Ahaha, STOOOPPP!”

“Um, what’s with the debris?”

“Lena! Hiii! Alien…revenge...destroyed...this...ahahaha!”

“Alex, are you...drunk?”

“Noooo...”

“Kara?”

“Ikea bookcase. Thought it’d be fun. I mean...it is...we did have fun, but...”

“I could’ve just bought one pre-made and had it hand delivered —”

“It’s not the destination Lee...it’s….the journey...”

“Uh huh. Okay...I’ll...leave you two at...whatever chaos it is you’re both clearly responsible for. I’ll order dinner.”

“Love youuu Leeee!”

“Kara, please make sure she doesn’t hurt herself.”

“Hah...um...she’ll be fine, but yes. I’ll do that.”

“Thank you. And Alex?”

“Hmmm???”

“Love you too.”

  



	4. (AgentCorp) - Bending the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AgentCorp family outing at a state fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: 111 - "'Must be this tall to ride', my ass!"
> 

> 
>   
> 

Alex smiled as she carried her baby girl. She was a little over two years old at this point, and she can't believe how quickly time has flown.

  


"Mama! Look! Horsey!"

  


Alex looked over her shoulder to see the few ponies being kept in a small pen. There were children lining up to ride the animals.

  


"Very good, sweetie. Those are little horses. The kids are taking turns riding them."

"Can I?"

"Mmmm...I think you're too small, hon. The sign shows that you need to be over a certain height. You're not there yet. Maybe next year."

"But why?"

"Because you're not tall enough, baby girl. It's okay though, you get bigger every day and — "

"No! I want to ride!"

"Sweetie, I — "

"Oh for god's sake Alex, let her ride."

"Babe, there's a height limit. It's — "

"'Must be this tall to ride', my ass," she said, mocking the sign as she pulled the child out of Alex's arms and stomped over to the pony ride.

"Lee! I don't...dammit."

  


The next thing Alex knew, Lena was giving a stern talk to the person in charge, and he just cowered at her rant. Alex felt bad for him, but chuckled at the sight. She knew how intimidating her wife could be when she wanted to. After a while, the man nodded his head vigorously. Alex then saw Lena smile, as she bounced their little girl on her hip. A moment later, Lena handed her over to a woman who smiled and placed the child on the pony. The little girl was so ecstatic as they started their round.

  


"Lee, there really is a reason for the height limit," she said with exasperation.

"She's almost three, Alex. Just because she's a bit small for her age, doesn't mean she can't do it."

"One day, that advice will be everything she needs to hear, but right now..."

"Oh, stop it, Director Badass. You're being too overprotective. It's a damn pony ride, not a roller-coaster," she teased, as she nudged Alex's side with her elbow.

"And here you thought I'd be the bad influence," Alex scoffed in jest. "Bending the rules at this age...tsk tsk," she said with a smirk.

  


Lena raised a brow at that.

  


"You should be one to talk. Breaking rules...," she huffed. "And, you _are_ the bad influence, Alex. You're the one teaching her how to punch other kids."

"Hey! Girl needs to know how to defend herself on the playground and not get roughed up!"

"Mmhmm. The next time we get called in for a notice, you're going in."

  



	5. (AgentCorp) - Not Being Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex confronts Lena, but comes to terms that Lena never really loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **Challenge Details** : 
>   * Challenge: 600 Words Max. 
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: "The only thing I can do is love you!"
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Notes: Very angsty. Unhappy ending.**
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

"Do you love her?" Alex questioned calmly without looking into Lena's eyes. Her brows were furrowed and she clenched her jaw. White knuckled fists hung at her sides.

"Who?"

"You know damn well who! Don't make me say it. Please..."

  


The last word came out softer than the brash tone she started with. It was laced with pain. The name of which they both knew and left unsaid, was the weapon that stabbed her heart, leaving it broken and bleeding.

  


"Alex, it's not like that..."

"Isn't it? You've always had feelings for her. I've seen the way you look at her. I've seen the way she makes you smile, in ways I have yet to learn how to do! I thought...I thought that you'd finally given _me_ the chance to prove that _I_ could be just as good...that _I_ could give you everything you deserve...yet..."

  


Alex paused with tattered breaths. She was seething with jealousy and rage, but each word was torturous, inching her closer and closer to the brink of tears. Her nerves were wracked with fear, anger and sorrow. Her muscles ached from the tension that started in her shoulders, ran down her arms, and into tightly wound fists, causing her nails to dig deeper into her palms. It became hard to breathe, hard to gather the words that swirled like mad in her mind, helpless to form anything structured before it left her mouth. It became a rambling and uttering of mere fragments of words and phrases, mixed with short gasps of air, as she tried to prevent herself from crumbling to the floor.

  


"Alex...," Lena said once more with compassion and empathy, but was ignored.

"I saw how you ran to her...," Alex admitted in defeat; the reality of the situation finally taking hold. " _I_ was there... _Me_! Yet you ran to _her_! Acknowledged _her_! I..."

"Alex..."

"I will never be good enough for you..."

  


The tears finally pushed through. It streamed forth, no longer contained, despite how tight Alex shut her eyes. She felt weak from the build-up, as harsh sobs wracked her body. 

Lena kept a distance at first, fearing that she would worsen things, but couldn't help herself when she saw Alex fall apart. She rushed towards her, ready to embrace the fallen agent. But before she could do so, Alex swatted her arms away with vigor and stepped back, leaving a stinging sensation in Lena's arms.

  


"I don't want your pity. I don't ever want to be second best with you..."

  


Stuttered breaths left Alex's lungs as she tried to gather herself. She wiped away her tears harshly against her arm. Then, a forlorn smile crept across her face, realizing how pathetic she was.

  


"I want to hate you...," she breathed. "I want to hate everything about this...but the only thing I can do is love you!"

  


Her anger took hold once more and she shook; the turmoil of emotions strained every inch of her.

  


"Maybe I was a fool to think you could ever love me back," she said much calmer. "I was the one you could get into bed when you couldn't have her. I had your body, but I never had your heart..."

  


Those words left Alex trembling, as pain became the only relevant feeling. It emerged from the depths of her heart, a strong force that separated itself from the mess inside her. And it was then that Alex had enough. She picked up whatever remained of herself and ran out of the room, never giving Lena the chance to call out her name again.

  



	6. (AgentCorp) - To Do Lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends force Alex to stick to mock "to do" lists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **Challenge Details** : 
>   * Challenge: 100 Words. Include one line of dialogue with no tags.
>   * Relationship: Minor AgentCorp.
>   * Prompt: "To do list"
>   * Link: [ eskarlonwords](https://eskarlonwords.tumblr.com/post/185374038654/firstly-im-so-sorry-to-have-been-mia-you-guys)
> 

> 
>   
> 

  


A joke revealing Alex's inability to stick to "to do" lists became a thing, so she'd receive a barrage of texts for days with mock lists from them all:

  


_Kara: "Do laundry. Tell people you love them before going on insane missions. Don't die."_

_Sam: "Don't take that extra shot — you'll be sorry. Hydrate. Hydrate again. Pass up the beer Alex — don't be stupid."_

_Lena: "Eat. Rest. Don't hurt yourself. Remember that I love you. Repeat that again. Don't die or I'll kill you myself."_

  


She chuckled, responding "Done" to all, with one lie she won't admit.

  


"Laundry my ass..."

  



	7. (AgentCorp) - I'll Keep You Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex keeping Lena warm in grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **Challenge Details** : 
>   * Challenge: 100 Words
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: "I’ll always keep you warm"
> 

> 
>   
>    
> 

  


Lena shivered in her summer dress, standing in the frozen section of the store. With the oppressive outdoor heat nearly suffocating the trio, they decided to grab some ice cream. However, Kara was being indecisive.

"C'mere," Alex said as she came up behind Lena, wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her into her chest.

Lena immediately felt the warmth of her girlfriend spread through her body.

"Thank you," she smiled adoringly.

Alex nuzzled in, and with her arms crossed around Lena shoulders, she rubbed her bare arms.

"You’re welcome. You know I’ll always keep you warm."

  



	8. (Sisters) - The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfulfilled promise that leads to the permanent separation of two sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **WARNING: Angst with Unhappy Ending. Seriously, turn away now if you don't want to be witness to this.**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **RATING: Teen and Up**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Challenge Details** : 
>   * Challenge: 100 Words
>   * Relationship: Siblings - Kara and Alex
>   * Prompt: Try writing something that makes your reader feel something. Make us laugh. Make us cry. Make us happy, or angry, but make it real. 
>   * Challenge Link: [ eskarlonwords](https://eskarlonwords.tumblr.com/post/186783473739/warm-up-drabble-challenge)
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

  


Kara knelt down, devastated. Her hands, wet, sticky and crimson colored, pulled up Alex's frame towards her and cupped her face as tears fell.

  


"Alex...please..."

  


But it was useless. Alex breathed no more, thanks to one deadly blow: a long jagged blade that pierced through her heart. Her body still warm, laid heavier in Kara’s hands – indicative of its missing soul. 

Kara broke down, remembering their last conversation.

  


_“I promise to keep you safe.”_

_“You can’t promise that, Kara.”_

_“How about I promise to try?”_

  


She wept harder then, thinking that Alex foresaw Kara’s failure to keep her first promise.

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Comment or play along. Find me on my main blog [ (dreamsescapeus)](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Or if you want some writing prompts, how-tos, or inspiration, visit my side blog [ (vividdaydreamer-writer)](https://vividdaydreamer-writer.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
